The Girl Next Door,,, To Our Hide Out
by Moon made of Ink
Summary: <html><head></head>A young girl named Osamu has been traveling all her life trying to find her reason. One day, she gets a tip from a tea shop on a little shack that she can live in. Only thing is, it's right next to the Akatsuki's base.</html>
1. Ha! Who Needs a Map?

**A/N: This I just my crazy idea of a crack pairing! X3 I will take ideas for next chapters and I DO take requests! I'll do any and all pairings with no judgment. But I won't do Yaoi, Yuri, and Lemons. Sorry I can't do those -.-' (I'm not against it, please know that) Well, for the very few of you who have read this before, you will notice that this chapter is **_**very **_**different than before. That's because, I took a look back at it, and soon realized, that this was a pile of crap. Thus, came the rebirth of the story! If you have read this before, please reread. X3 So, I hope you all look forward to the much better story ^_^ DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! JUST THE PLOT AND OC. **

**The Girl Next Door…To Our Hide-out**

**Chapter One: Ha! Who needs a map? **

"God dammit!" I shouted to the once quiet forest, causing birds to fly from the trees to get away from whatever made such an awful shriek. Yeah that's right, fly you little demons. "I can't ever understand these stupid maps!" I crunched the map up, violently threw it onto the ground, and then proceeded to grind it into the dirt trail with my heel. I then continued to walk blindly into the forest without the guidance of the now crushed map.

Fun.

I adjusted the beaten and battered rice planters hat on my head with a frustrated sigh. I don't really look like much. Just, plain, brown, uneven bangs that just barely made it to my blue eyes. The rest of my hair is pulled into a low ponytail that almost made it to mid-back. For clothes- well, they're what most people would see on a farmer. Light blue jean overalls with a stained white shirt under it. On my back was a large backpack, bulging from more material than it could, or should, be carrying. Not only was I carrying that massive pack, but both of my hands held a large red tool box with hints of rust all over.

Damn this is all heavy.

"That's alright, I don't need a map for survival. I'll just ask someone for directions." I paused. "Yeah, 'cause that'll help me." I continued once again with a confident look down the hard dirt road. I hate being bored, and by golly was I. As I walked, I tried to occupy myself with the scenery, the birds or some other cheesy crap like that. As I finally started to ease into my surroundings, getting cozy, finding peace with the forest-

_BOOM!_

Spontaneous down pour.

"Oh, come on! Really? Really." I spoke to the air and throwing my arms up in frustration once again. I didn't even bother to rush and find shelter, as I was soaked to the bone is seconds. I only like rain when it's light, not when it's crying buckets of the stuff.

The only part of me that stayed dry was my head, thanks to the straw hat. Now as I traveled glumly and angrily, I did ventured more until something caught my eye. Was it? Is there really hope? "Is tha- Oh thank whatever God that may or may not exist! A tea shop!" I'm saved!

At full speed, I sprinted to my only safe haven. After I got too the sliding front doors, I rested with my hands on my knees. Without all this weight, it wouldn't be so bad, but because I have a freakin' elephant on my back, it's a lot harder to run 30 yards.

"Well," I started with whatever hope in me was left. "At least it's better than noth-" My face paled when I looked up to the wood doors. You have to be kidding me.

There, on the very front in big red letters, was 'Closed'. I took a step forward and rested my forehead on the locked double doors and let my weighted hands fall with me. "Why does this always happen?" If it wasn't for my stupid pride, then I would have probably shed a tear. "There's nothing I can do about it. I guess I'll just le-ECK!" the doors slid open, letting my dead weight and baggage take me down face first, possibly breaking my nose.

What is wrong with this day?

"Oh my." An old woman whispered. She sounded old, anyways, but her voice was full of kindness. I heard her bend down and looked at the flattened me with what I guess was concern. "Are you alright?" I could only respond with a groan of pain. "Oh dear. Hisashi, be a sweetheart and help me pick up this poor girl." In seconds, I could hear feet run from inside into the mud next to me.

"…Who's this?" He blandly asked. Form what I could tell from his voice, he sounded like he was in his early 20's, and annoyed. I could practically hear the woman's annoyed facial expression. "Okay okay, what do you want me to do Obaa-chan?" The elderly woman started to grab one of my arms.

"I want you to take her other arm, and pull her up. And sweetie, we'll count to three. When we go, can you try pushing yourself up?" Another moan was the only thing that I could respond with, once again. "Okay. One, two, three, pull!" The old lady and young man helped me up with a hefty pull.

When I was back on my feet, the woman gasped in surprise. "Oh my. You're covered in mud!" Turns out, she was right. I look down to find that nearly my entire front half was covered in mud. Only my collar bone and up where safe, being as that part of me fell into the shop. "Let's bring you inside and get you cleaned up."

I followed them inside and politely set my bag and tool boxes near the door. As the old woman went to, what I guessed, was the kitchen, Hisashi set me down at a table. When he went to the kitchen, I took a moment to adjust to the dark room.

"I bet the lights just went out." It would occasionally thunder and lightning from what I could see and hear, so it's no wonder that the power went out. After I adjusted, I took note that everything in the shop was _very _traditional.

Bamboo floors, tables that required you to sit on your knees, sliding doors to bathrooms and the kitchen, and paintings all over the rice paper walls. The whole shebang.

In no time, the old lady emerged with a bundle of clothes and a bowl filled with water and a sponge.

"Ok dear. The bathroom it right over there. You just go in there and change into this." She handed me the bundle. "And use these to clean your arms off." Before I could even thank her, the woman happily trotted back into the kitchen. I couldn't help but smile and walk into the bathroom.

Back while I was putting on the outfit, I found out that the clothes were a mild kimono. The material and design weren't super high quality, but it was definitely better than my soaked and muddy overalls.

"Oh sweetie, you look so nice in that!" The old lady gladly stated. I couldn't help but smile. "By the way, my name is Midori. I'm the owner of this tea shop, Suzu." Bell? Hmm, interesting.

"My name is Osamu." I simply replied as we both respectfully bowed to each other. When we both sat back down, Hisashi came back from the kitchen with three plates of steaming dango and onigiri with matching cups and teapot.

"Isn't that a boy's name?" He cheekily replied while he set the trays down.

"You sexist jerk! It's a common name, and I don't believe _yours _is any better!" I retorted as steam nearly shot from my ears.

"It's a great name! You just need to-"

That little bas-

"**Quiet! **Both of you!"Midori yelled. Me and Hisashi squealed at the sudden noise and both sat down with our heads hanging in shame and embarrassment. Man, for a little old lady like herself, she could scare a wolf pack away. "Now that's out of the way, why don't you tell us about you traveling in this forest alone?" As she waited for a response, she poured tea into the cups.

I wasn't really sure if it was okay to tell them what has been going on. It's not that it's dramatic or anything like that, but it might seem a little personal. After all, we just meet.

On the flip side, the two, mostly Midori, have been very kind to me. I'm sure that they won't mind a quick spell from a young lass like myself.

"Well, the story is both long, and short, if that makes any sense." Midori took a sip of her tea, not minding my odd sentence. "I'm 18 right now, and I left home at 15. I not entirely sure why I left, but… I think I wanted to find out what my destiny is. What am I supposed to do in this life? What can I look forward too? Ms. Midori, have you ever felt that way, Midori-san?" I could see her wrinkled lips curve as she took another sip.

"Yes, in fact, I have." She seemed lost in thought as she stared into the tea cup. I smiled at her and looked back to the ceiling, as if I was trying to find my place in the script.

"That always wandered my mind, even as a small child. So, I left my village, the Village Hidden in the Rice Patties, in search of my true calling. Maybe talent."

"So what's kept you from finding a talent for _three whole years_?" Hisashi asked.

"I'm getting there." I thought for a few seconds on where to pick off from, being as I was distracted. "I've been traveling from village to village, trying different careers. I tried everything from art, to being a maid. But nothing really caught my interest. Then, out of the blue, I tried being a carpenter. After I tried something basic, I found that I was really good. So, I was an apprentice, which is what took up most of those three years." Another sip.

"As I got better, I started to lean more towards weapon making. I even have taught myself how to use a few. Then, the idea struck me. I should make my own warehouse. A shop sounds too petty for a furniture and weapon sales place, no offence."

"None taken." Midori humorously accepted. Ah, old people and their ability to accept a joke.

"So for the past few months, I've been trying to find a place to stay. It doesn't even have to be a real house or anything. I can make some repairs. A roof over my head is all I need." I finished my story with a little bit of embarrassment. It was kinda embarrassing to end saying that I'm, well, homeless. After a quick breath, I took a bite of my dango and onigiri. My eyes lit up.

"Midori-san, this is amazing!"

It tasted like sweet and spicy heaven, all delicate and light like, prepared to perfection. Like I said, pure heaven!

I tried to continue eating as much as I could without seeming like a pig. Midori lightly chuckled at my childlike behavior.

"Why thank you. Eat as much as you like." She took a sip of her tea and released a long and happy sigh. "I guess we'll share some of this tea shops history with you. Won't we, Hisashi?" Hisashi sighed.

"Yeah, sure." He didn't seeming really happy with sharing personal information on their shop. Who knows. When Midori smiled, I could tell that she was truly appreciating the company.

"Good. Anyways, this shop was made when my mother and father got married many years ago. They were relatively poor, and needed a way to make a living." She traced her fingers on the cup. She looked up and smiled. "My father was an excellent builder, much like yourself, while my mother was an amazing cook. They used this forest's trees to build the house, and used whatever was left to sell and pay for the food." Me and Hisashi continued to eat in bliss as if we were being told a bedtime story.

"They got the name after both of their favorite sound, the sound of a bell. In no time, the Suzu became a huge hit with travelers, and then became a hot spot for anyone passing by. I dreamed of taking over that shop for what seemed like forever. But I was wrong. It came way to fast. I took over when my parents passed away. After a few decades, my shop started to lose customers, but I don't blame them. It was losing its spark and homey nature that it provided." She continued to feel the texture of her bamboo cup.

"I didn't really know what to do. Hisashi's parents, my daughter and son-in-law, never took interest in it. I needed young and fresh ideas for the shop, and more workers. When I let Hisashi take over for a few months, he showed promise in both business and the culinary arts." Hisashi couldn't help but beam in pride. Stupid arrogant guy.

"I decided to let him take second charge. A young mind ignited and regained the attention this shop once had. The shop rejuvenated over time, and once again became popular. It makes me happy that this shop can have a chance to last more and more generations." She kindly looked back at me. "I may not be able to provide you with a room, but I can tell you where to find one." My eye grew once again with happiness. No way. She had to be joking, right?

"You'll help me find a place to stay?" I frantically asked. I kinda wish that I could take that back, and say it calmer, not by slamming my hands on the table.

"Well, it's going to take some work to make it _really _seem like a house. It's pretty banged up from years of abuse and abandonment, but it's much better than roaming this dangerous world. But that isn't even the best part." The elderly woman winked. "When you finally settle in, you can come back and get a job for some extra cash." I was just about ready to explode with happiness and gratefulness.

"Thank you so much!" I swiftly bowed on my hands and knees. "I won't let you down, I promise!" Midori burst out with laughter.

"My, what energy you have for such a young soul. Well, I'll have Hisashi take you there, and when you get settled in, you can come back to discuss a schedule. How's that?" I flashed the widest smile that I've smiled in a while. Uhh, no pun intended?

"That's fantastic! I am forever in your debt!" A small buzzing sound was heard in the distance.

"Well, your clothes are clean and dry." Hisashi got up and walked to what was most likely the laundry room. While he was gone, Midori spoke up again.

"Before he gets back, I'll just let you know what to do. Hisashi already knows the location of the house, and will take you by horse. But, at one point in your trip, you will need to walk. The house goes off the common trail, and we don't want to spook the horses with might be in there." Oh great, now I might have dangerous animals living near, or with, me. But, that's not to say that I'm not grateful.

"I recommend that you find a fast and new way of transportation, like a bike. I know that you've been traveling by foot for some time, but if you're going to work here, you need to get here on time without having to walk 1 ½ miles to arrive." Hisashi came in and tossed me my now perfectly clean clothes, minus the well soaked stains in my white shirt.

"Go get changed. I'll wait out front for you." I spared a glance threw a near-bye window to see that the rain has long stopped, and the evening sun lit the room. Probably just the seasonal rain flashes. I nodded to Midori and ran back to the bathroom.

After I came out, I walked back to Midori, who just came back from somewhere at the same time.

"Thank you so, so much! For everything!" I even gave the woman a warm hug.

"No problem dear. And don't be shy to come and visit after you settle in." Midori winked. I gave her one last smile before picking up my stuff and walking out the door. I shielded my eyes from the peaking sun when I came out into the outside world. When I made it out, I wasn't too surprised to find two brown horses with Hisashi on one.

"This is Ai and Aiko, not that it really matters or relevant. Get on." Ignoring his pointless statement, I attached the tool boxes to each side of, what I guessed, was Aiko. I climbed up the animal and sat myself calmly on the horse. "Alright, hang on. Hiya!" He wiped both of the horse's reins and they charged like no tomorrow. This, caught me, _way _off guard.

"I thought that this was suppose too bea calm and relaxing ride!" My voice rose and fell with the horse's rhythm. I felt like I was about to be town to the next town, and sick.

"Yeah, well," He sat properly on the horses and was able to keep his voice level. Stupid coordinated guy. "If we used the horses to walk there, it would take use forever to get there. I don't like walking, and the silence for that long would kill me." He had a point. The two of us weren't exactly friends. We literally just new each other, and I could already tell that Hisashi didn't really want to make small talk with me.

"Ugh..." I wined. This was gonna make me never want to ride horses again, ever. We traveled like this for about 5 more minutes before the horses stopped in the middle of the road. "Why are we stopping?" Hisashi looked at me as if I was stupid.

This guy was gonna get punched in the face one day.

"Didn't Midori-Obaa-chan tell you? The closest trail to your soon-to-be- house is on a trail that horses can't go through." He then pointed to the left side of the rode. "The way me and Obaa-chan know about the house, was that we had gone to the house a few times to check it out. Even though we didn't use the trail often, you can sorta see where a natural path is starting to form."

As I got off the horse, I could see a slightly beaten trail forming, just like he said. "Well," He tossed me my two tool boxes down. "this is where my job ends. See ya later." He turned his horse around. "H-hey! Where are you goin'? Aren't you going to make sure that I find it safe and sound?" I cried. He really was about to leave here?

"You're kidding me, right? I don't have time to baby sit a teenager! It's only about 2 o'clock in the afternoon! I have a shop to run." And just like that, he went.

I faced the forest trail that was a little too choked up with nature. I heavily sighed. "Man, why does this always happen to me?"

I knew that Midori-san said that the house was beaten a little, but this was just plain…

Thrashed.

I was kinda scared to go inside this 'house.' I say that, 'cause this didn't really seem like a house.

It was more like a large shack. The outside was covered in moss, some kind of fungus, cobwebs, and other mixed garbage that made the place just that much more unfavorable.

But it's better than nothing.

"Besides," I said to myself. "I can already see the potential." As far as the outside goes, it does have a few advantages. I could already tell that the thick trees where helping. Even with that resent down pour, it kept most of the house dry. With the sun coming in, it hit the two windows just right, providing the inside of the house with natural light. Maybe I could get a few plants and have a small window garden.

Now for the scariest part.

The inside.

I could tell just by the door that it was going to be terrifying. The door had some rot on it, and the door knob fell off when I just grabbed it.

I investigated the rusted knob for a while before throwing it to the side. As I pulled on the newly made hole, I could feel the color drain from my face.

"I have my work cut out for me." Oh Kami help me.


	2. I'M NOT DEAD!

**I'M NOT DEAD!**

Please hear me out! I apologize greatly for not updating for a LONG time, and I know people get annoyed for not uploading their stories. (trust me, I know) But please listen:

I've been getting really sucked into school, and I thought I did well this semester, turns out I didn't T.T So, I need to get my head back in the game, but now I'll try to spend a little free time to working a little more on my stories.

There have been some problems going on personally, friend and family wise, so it's been energy draining and stress filled, so yeah.

2nd most importantly!- I know the most important thing about writing is the quality and how good it is (voice in head: "No shit Sherlock.") (Glares) Anyways, I've been doing a lot of self-studying, and scrap writing (like sketch dumps, but for writing) And you wouldn't _believe _how much I've improved! So I'm posting this on every chapter, and I'll remove it and post the next chapter to what every this story is and you'll get the update. I'm sorry for the delays!

P.S. My dA account name is the same as this, but they have little '–' in between each word. But I must warn you, my art isn't anywhere near as good as my writing. And I will be doing Hetalia fanfic soon too! If you're going to do a 'review' for this 'chapter' saying, 'oh it's fine' or something….

Please don't do that.

If you want to say that to me, send me a PM because I don't like it when someone says that and it counts as a review, it makes me feel guilty ;A;

That's all!

Hasta la Pasta!~

Love,

Moon made of Ink


End file.
